Cosmos
Cosmos is named "the luminous realm" of all other realms. Cosmos was recently ruled by Queen Illumina, but she sacrificed her powers (for an unconfirmed reason) ,thus giving up her throne and giving her powers of the Snow Pheonix to Alicia, who is the next in line as Cosmos' queen. History Cosmos was created by a great and heavenly being called the Luminous Snow Pheonix. The Snow Pheonix was born the same time as the Great Dragon, only it was created by a luminous light and the cold cilmates of space and brought magic and snow to all the planets to the Magic Dimension with its dazzling pure white wings where it spread snow, life and light. Like the Great Dragon, it later became exhausted and chose the planet Cosmos as its resting place, and since then the royal heirs of the royal family of Cosmos have been the Guardians of the Snow Pheonix (or the Pheonix Snow), the present guardian being Alicia, and the future guardian being Stephanie. Society Cosmos is also the wealthiest and most powerful nation and realm in the Magic dimension. The people of Cosmos are connected to light and snow, whereas they receive their powers from. Like other realms, Cosmos is always ruled by both king and queen (or just the queen or king). But the queen most likely have powerful magic. Cosmos fairies always accepts Alfea or Delta academy, but they see Beta as being the "spoiled" academy. 'Crystal Domino City' Crystal Domino City is Cosmos' city part of the realm, plus it is the city capitol of Cosmos. Half of the city is crystal while the rest has a more utopian touch. The crystal is the city's source. According to Stephanie, the crystal is unbeatable to shut down. Also, Stephanie claimed that her mother named the city after Bloom's planet. Some of the city are in parts. 'Crystal Paris' TBA Celebrations Day of the Princess TBA Little Lady`s Day TBA Powers Cosmos fairies usually have powers of light or snow, however they don't have dual powers of both light and snow like Alicia and Stephanie do, which is rare. Their once was a witch in Cosmos (Blizzy) who once wanted the Snow Pheonix out of jealousy between her and her once best friend, Illumina. But after a few years past after the later defeat of Blizzy, Alicia (now queen) banned witches in Cosmos. Plus, all inhabitants of the realm are immortal. Monarchy The planet, Cosmos was once ruled by the very first queen, Queen Celestia, which started the Cosmos bloodline. Cosmos was once currently ruled by both Queen Illumina and King Luminos. However after Cosmos was under an attack, Queen Illumina sacrificed her powers to use the Snow Pheonix to heal the kingdom, but she decided to send the Snow Pheonix to a fairy on earth that is a desendant of Cosmos since she is weak from the battle. So King Luminos healed the rest of the kingdom and ruled Cosmos from then on until a new king or queen takes the throne. A few years later, when Alicia found out that she is the future princess and next queen, she became the famous fairy of Cosmos. After a few more years later when Alicia and Lucas got married, King Luminos retired and decided to go to the Spirit Dimension to be with his wife again. Stephanie is now the princess, and next queen, of Cosmos. Cosmos does have a royal senate. 'Royal Cosmos Senate' The Royal Cosmos Senate has been vowed to protect the royal heirs who are holders of the Snow Pheonix. They even vowed to protect the Snow Pheonix itself. Members *Senator Atria *Senator Libra *Senator Orion *Senator Atlas *Senator Adela *Senator Paden 'Other Guardians' Cosmos does have a hidden temple called the Space-Time Temple that is far behind the Royal Castle. It's current guardian is Raylene, fairy of time. Known inhabitants *Alicia (Season 3;In the future) *Queen Illumina (Recently queen; Unknown if deceased or not) *Stephanie *Dr. Radia *Dr. Dawn *Squire Lucinda *King Luminos *Blissie 'Other Royals' *Queen Celestia (Very first Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Divina (Secondary Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Ourania (Third Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Inana (Fourth Queen of Cosmos) Trivia *It was recently named "Illummaria". *Crystal Domino City is based on: :: New Domino City (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) :: Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) :: Tokyo * Cosmos is the only realm that has a city. * Cosmos is more luminous and celestial than the other realm, Cosmosia (Amaryl's Planet). * Cosmos is not to be confused with Cosmosia. Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Alicia Wilson Category:Stephanie Category:Cosmos